sibum oneshoot
by frosyita
Summary: hanya kumpulan oneshoot / BL / Sibum / new story up date
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOOTH –PENGEN BAKSO-

CAST : CHOI SIWON & KIM KIBUM

RATE / GENDER: T+ / ROMANCE & HUMOR

WARNING : BL, GARING, MAKSA

(sorry ya OM **SOMAN, CHOI SIWON DAN KIM KIBUM**, saya menggunakan nama artis anda untuk kepentingan pribadi)

"APA YANG TERJADI JIKA KIBUM PENGEN BAKSO?"

FROSYITA, 22 MARET 2014

.

.

.

"Benar-benar cuaca yang dingin"

Ucap namja manis yang sedang menikmati acara tv yang menayangkan drama bersetting musim salju yang lebat

"Di luar hujan" sambungnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela sebelah kiri tempat duduknya

"Dan, dia belum pulang" kalimat terakhir membuatnya membuang nafas "hah."

Tepat pukul 22.00 kekasih yang sudah di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Terkadang dia ingin sekali protes dengan kesibukan kekasihnya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, semua ini kan memang untuk dirinya juga. Kalau tak bekerja keras siapa juga yang bakalan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Bukan!

Bukan karena kekasihnya dari keluarga yang kekurangan.

Tapi tak mungkin pula, lelaki dengan usia 28 tahun masih memanjakan hidupnya di tangan keluarga yang sudah membesarkan mereka.

"Jam berapa dia akan pulang?" ucapnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar dan menyamakan dirinya di pojokan sofa putih nan empuk.

Terlalu lama menunggu tak lama kemudian membuatnya menutup mata secara tak sadar.

~ting~

Bunyi pintu rumah sederhana mereka terbuka menampakkan namja jangkung nan berparas yang lumayan kusut memasukin ruang keluarga yang masih meanmpakkan layar tv yang masih menyala tanpa seseorangpun yang melihatnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dia mencoba mendudukkan diri di sofa putih mereka

"eh… Bummie,,,," ucapnya sambil menggoyang bahu kekasihnya dengan teramat pelat

Tak ada reaksi yang beraksi. Akhirnya, dia mencoba untuk menggoyangnya dengan sedikit keras

"Bummie…"

Tak sia- sia

"ennggg…" suara erangan terdengar juga "Wonnie….." ucapnya sambil berangsur untuk duduk dan menatap kekasih tampannya dengan tatapan cemberut

"kok cemberut" ucap Siwon sambil mendudukkan diri diantara Kibum –kekasihnya- dengan sandaran sofa

"lama"

"pekerjaan numpuk, Bummie"

"iya deh,,,"

Tak ingin menyulut pertengkaran akhirnya Kibum mengalah saja dan menyiapkan perlengkapa Siwon untuk membersihkan diri dan segera beristirahat

-00-

"Wonnie….."

"iya , Bummie"

"Bummie, mau bakso"

Tanpa di komando mata Siwon langsung melebar dengan cepatnya

"Yakin?"

"Hm" jawaban singkat Kibum di dalam selimut yang mereka bagi berdua

"Mau baksonya siapa?"

Kibum mulai ambigu dengan pertanyaan Siwon

"Bakso si..a..pa..?" ucapnya sambil memicingkan alis dengan menatap kekasih tampannya

"Iya" jawab Siwon mantap dan nakal

Kibum mulai bingun dengan tindakan kekasihnya yang mulai genit dan sedikt bergerak dalam selimut mereka

"Wonnie, kakinya apaan sih?"

"Katanya tadi mau bakso"

"Yak ‼‼‼‼" teriak Kibum sambil melempar bantal ke muka Siwon "bukan itu maksudnya. Dasar mesum" sambung Kibum dengan muka cemberut

"jadi….?" Tanya Siwon lemah karena apa yang di fikirkan untuk melakukan adegan rate M gagal total

"Ya mau bakso, kan dingin banget, mau yang anget-anget"

"hah,,,," helaan nafas terdengar keras

"Wonnie, ayo…" rengek Sibum sambil menarik baju tidur Siwon tanpa ampun

Karena Siwon "gemas" dengan tingkah Kibum, tanpa banyak ucapan dia langsung menindih tubuh Kibum dan mencium bibir merah merekahnya

"Makan baksonya Wonnie saja ya, Bummie" bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum

Kibum yang mengerti dengan maksud Siwon, langsung berontak dengan menendang-nendang kedua kakinya sebagai bukti perlawanan.

'selalu deh, berakhir dengan begini' bathin Kibum saat menerima perlakukan Siwon dengan pasrah dan MENIKMATI tentunya.

=END=

Hwaaa . . . aku datang lagi . . . hehehe . . . dengan main cast kibum & siwon. . . moga2 enggak ngebosenin . . . soalnya ini ff perdana saya SETELAH LAMA TAK MENGETIK, karena itu saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan mohon maaf jika humornya GARING pakai BANGET.

Mohon masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you, buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .


	2. Chapter 2

ONESHOOTH –PATIENT BECAUSE LOVE-

CAST : CHOI SIWON & KIM KIBUM

RATE / GENDER: T / ROMANCE - HURT

WARNING : BL, GARING, MAKSA

(sorry ya OM **SOMAN, CHOI SIWON DAN KIM KIBUM**, saya menggunakan nama artis anda untuk kepentingan pribadi)

"Tak pernah ada kata batas kesabaran untuk mencintaimu?"

FROSYITA, 05 MEI 2014

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari yang telah berlalu selama hampir lima tahun ini. Kesabaran seorang CHOI SIWON selalu di uji oleh kekasih hatinya. Dia mencintai kekasihnya dengan tulus dan bahakan bisa di bilang teramat tulus. Namun ketulusan saja ternyata tak cukup untuk sang kekasih, selalu saja ada yang kurang dalam memenuhi segala mau-nya.

"_**Hyung … aku mau pasta‼"**_

"_**Pas … ta … ?"**_

"_**Iya."**_

"_**Tapi di tengah danau mana ada pasta, sayang?"**_

"_**Aku tak mau tahu."**_

OK‼‼

Itulah kata yang harus di dengar oleh seorang KIM KIBUM tanpa bantahan sepatah katapun. Dan bagaimanapun caranya seorang Choi Siwon harus mampu menghadirkan pasta di tengah kencan mereka di tengah danau.

"_**Hyung …."**_

"_**Iya, Bummie …" siwon mengalihkan pandagan dari koran yang telah di bacanya**_

"_**Bummie mau jalan-jalan‼"**_

"_**Kemana?" selalu jawaban sabar dan mengabulakan yang di berikan oleh Siwon**_

"_**Spore‼!"**_

"_**Spore?" Siwon mencoba mengulanginya**_

"_**Hm …"**_

OK‼‼

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang akan di terima Kibum dalam lima tahun hubungan mereka. Tak pernah ada penolakan dalam setiap keinginan yang Kibum inginkan.

Keterlaluan?

Apa itu yang ada di pikiran semua orang?

Mungkin benar adanya. Kibum sangat keterlaluan kepada kekasih hatinya. Namun itulah Kim Kibum yang EGOIS dan selalu mau menang sendiri. Beruntunglah dia yang memiliki kekasih sesabar Choi Siwon yang selalu mengabulkan apapun yang dia minta. Dalam soal materi untuk Choi Siwon memang bukan masalah besar.

Namun waktu?

Itulah yang sangat tidak di punyai seorang Choi Siwon sebagai artis yang memiliki jadwal amat sangat padat.

_**"Hyung, tak sayang lagi padaku." Rengek Kim Kibum sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua kaki yang di tekuknya**_

_** "Ngggg~" gumaman terkejut dari namja di sebelahnya**_

_** "Hyung, sibuk dengan urusan hyung sendiri." Namja itu hanya diam saja mendengarkan keluh kesah kekasih manja hatinya yang tak biasanya bersikap melankolis mendramatisir keadaan mereka.**_

_** "Hyung, mau memutuskanku ya?" diangkatnya muka datarnya dengan wajah sebal**_

_** "Ehhh … pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya siwon dengan menautkan alisnya **_

_** "Katakan‼‼"**_

_** "Sarangheyo, Kim Kibum ‼‼"**_

_** "Jeongmal?"**_

_** "Kali ini mau apa?"**_

Sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajah manis Kim Kibum saat mendengar Siwon akan mengabulkan apapun yang dia mau. Dia tampak berfikir untuk berbicara apa yang dia mau dan ini tak seperti Kibum biasanya yang langsung menyuarakana apa maunya.

_**"Jadi …. My Sweet Bummie mau apa sekarang?" tanya Siwon dengan halusnya sambil mengusap pipi kanan Kibum dengan lembut**_

_** "Teukie hyung menantang Bummie masak," Kibum tampak sedikit berfikir "tapi … hyung kan sibuk, pasti tak bisa."**_

_** "Kapan?"**_

_** "Besok."**_

Siwon tampak berfikir sebentara, takut-takut dia akan membuat keputusan yang salah dan berakibat akan membuat _little Prince_-nya marah berhari-hari dengannya.

_** "Pasti tak bisa kan?"**_

_** "Bisa kok sayang."**_

_** "Sungguh?" **_

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Siwon selanjutnya Kibum langsung memeluk sang pujaan hati dengan eratnya.

_** "Pokoknya besok kita harus menang hyung, hyung harus dengar dan ikuti apapun yang Bummie mau, arra?"**_

_** "Arraso …"**_

Itulah Kim Kibum yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau dari kekasihnya yang tingkat kesabarannya tak terbatas tali pembatas kesabaran.

_**"Oke, Hyung …. Kita harus menang dari pasangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun anak setan itu," ucap Kibum sambil melirik kearah mereka "arraso?"**_

_** "Nde …."**_

Leeteuk yang sudah di anggap sebagai saudara tua memang sengaja membuat lomba ini sebagai ajang kumpul bersama saja, tak terlalu memperdulikan hasil akhir nanti. Karena yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama mengingat jarak waktu yang sudah lama tak membuat mereka berkumpul.

_**"Hyung, yang bikin nasi gurihnya … Bummie yang bikin pelengkapnya"**_

_** "Iya, sayang"**_

Lomba memasakpun di mulai. Awal perlombaan pasangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kompak dengan pembagian tugas, begitu pula dengan pasangan Siwon dan Kibum. Semua berjalan dengan semestinya. Kekompakan terjaga dengan baik. Banyak di antara teman-teman yang berkumpul menjagokan Kibum karena memang pandainya Kibum dalam mengolah makanan. Sedang Changmin dan Kyuhyun?

Sudahlah …. Lupakan mereka. Kalau sampai mereka menang mungkin itu adalah karena bumbu cinta dan kekompakan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit sudah perlombaan berjalan dengan lancar sampai ….

Prang~

Siwon menjatuhkan tempat penanak nasi dan membuat nasinya terjatuh dengan manisnya di atas lantai. Membuat semua pasang mata melihatnya dengan terkejut. Namun bukan Siwon namanya kalau dia panik dan kaget. Siwon mencoba mengambil nasinya dan menaruhnya pada sisi tempat untuk menyisihkan bahan yang sudah tak terpakai.

Lalu Kibum?

Bagaimaa ekspresinya?

Ternnyata dia hanya melihat dan sedikit menghela nafas. Dan melanjutkan membuat sayuran pelengkap nasi gurih buatan Siwon. Selang beberapa menit Kibum hampir menyelesaikan bahan pelengkapnya sampai dia melihat ….

_**"HYUNG …. KENAPA PENANAK NASINYA TAK DI TUTUP?" Kibum meninggikan suaranya saat tak melihat Siwon di sana. Siwon menghampirinya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah**_

_**"Airnya kebanyakan, Bummie … "**_

_** "Kok Bisa?" kibum mencoba menekan-nekan nasi dengan garpu, dan benar saja apa yang Siwon bilang. Masakan nasi mereka OVER WATER. **_

_** "HARUSNYA HYUNG TAHU … KITA KAN SUDAH SERING MEMASAK INI‼!" teriak Kibum tak terkendali**_

_** "Tadi hyung tak sempat membuang airnya"**_

_** "CEPAT AMBILKAN PIRING, NAMPAN ATAU APAPUN"**_

_** "Untuk apa?"**_

_** "TENTU SAJA UNTUK TEMPAT NASINYA HYUNG … BUMMIE HARUS MEMBUANG AIRNYA"**_

Itulah Kim Kibum yang tak pernah menerima segala bentuk kesalahan. Semua tahu bagaimana kepintaran seorang Kim Kibum, namun tak ada yamg menyangka kalau Kibum akan semarah itu saat hasil kerjanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan tak ada yang menyangka juga kalau Kibum akan tega membentak Siwon di depan semua teman-temannya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo memandangi tingkah Kibum yang tak membiarkan Siwon menyentuh masakan yang di buatnya. Siwon hanya mengehela nafas pendek dan mencoba sabar dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan. Dia terlalu hafal dengan semua sifat Kibum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Leeteuk pun mengakhiri waktu lomba mereka dan mencoba mencicipi hasil kerja team yang telah di lakukan oleh pasangan yang paling awet menjalin kasih ini. Dan seperti yang telah di ketahui tadi, Kibum dan Siown tak akan memenangkan lomba ini karena nasi yang mereka buat GAGAL TOTAL.

"INI SEMUA SALAH, SIWON HYUNG‼‼" teriak Kibum sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa panjang di ruang santai apartemen Leeteuk meninggalkan teman-temannya di dapur mencicipi hasil masakan mereka tadi.

"Hyung harus pergi sayang." Bukannya menjawab kekesalan hati Kibum, Siwon langsung berpamitan pada kekasihnya untuk segera pergi dan tak lupa dia mencium pipi kiri Kim Kibum namun tak ada tanggapan dari pemiliknya.

Hikz~

_**"Siwon Hyung menyebalkan."**_

_** "Siwon sudah berusaha dengan baik" ucap Changmin di sebelah Kibum **_

_** "Benar, hyung"**_

_** "Tapi dia mengacaukan segalanya, Kyu … dan lihat sekarang … dia lebih mementingkan kerjaanya"**_

_** "Tapi itu semua juga demi kalian, Bummie."**_

_** "Kenapa hyung selalu membelanya."**_

_** "Leeteuk hyung tak membelanya." **_bukannya mendapat ketenangan hati dari semua teman-temannya, Kibum malah mendapat nasihat yang tak ingin dia dengar.

Beberapa hari berlalu tak ada kabar dari Siwon. Kibum mulai merasa resah dan gelisah merasakan separuh jiwanya mengacuhkannya hampir selama sepuluh hari ini.

_"Hyung benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi,"_

_ "Bahkan menanyakan kabarpun tak dia lakukan,"_

_ "Apa aku harus menyusulnya ke China?"_

_ "Baiklah, aku akan kesana."_

Seegoisnya hati seorang Kim Kibum, dia selalu menyimpan sejuta cinta untuk sang pujaan hati yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dia bertekad menyusul Siwon ke China selain karena rindu juga untuk menunjukkan pada Siwon bahwa selama ini Kibum sangat mencintainya.

"Hyung …" suara Kibum bagai tercekik saat melihat Siwon sedang memeluk seorang wanita di bangku taman tempat mereka selesai shooting.

"Ki … bum …"

Suasana terlihat sangat tegang saat mereka hanya mampu menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa?" entah kenapa Siwon mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya

"Bummie cinta sama hyung … tapi … maaf jika selama ini Bummie tak membuat hyung bahagia … katakan saja." Dengan suara yang lancar Kibum menguraikan kata dalam pikirannya

_**"Dengarkan Hyung …" Siwon bergerak melangkah ke hadapan Kibum**_

_** "Jika ini yang hyung mau … Bummie rela …."**_

_** "Hyung sayang sama Bummie … Bummie tahu itu."**_

_** "Kita Putus, Hyung‼‼"**_

Dia …. Kim Kibum ….

Laki-laki yang mampu memutar balikkan fakta tentang struktur cinta-ku

Yang mampu mengambil seluruh rasa cintaku pada semua manusia

Dan selalu mengasihi apapun tentangnya di luar nalar otakku

Dia … Kim Kibum

Yang telah terbang jauh membawa seluas cintaku yang terbentang

Tanpa pernah kembali dan tak juga berkabar

Di sini ….

Aku selalu disini … Setia menunggu …. Lelaki egois pujaan hatiku …

Kesabaran cintaku tak terbatas oleh apapun

Semua ini tentangmu my sweet Kim Kibum

=END=

Hwaaa . . . aku datang lagi . . . hehehe . . . dengan main cast kibum & siwon. . . moga2 enggak ngebosenin . . . soalnya pair ini memang faforit saya, Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh adegan di TV yang saya tonton tadi sore (pasti ada yang tahu kan?).

saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan mohon maaf jika tulisannya GARING pakai BANGET.

Mohon masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you, buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .

**Thanks To :**

**Bumranger89 – Choi Im Lezitia – UruRuBaek – 7D (**_sedang berusaha buat tulisan yang rapi, tapi susah banget_**) – Choibabymbum – – Bumhanyuk – Choirierien – Tyhra Lau – Nasumichan Uharu – Anin arlunerz – Zakurafrezee – Thepaendeo – .144 – DwitaDwita - Guest**


End file.
